This Broken Clock is a Comfort
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: After Lucky and Sam end things, some realizations are made, leading them back to each other. LuSam.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This story is already finished, so be expecting an update within the next few days. Also Lucky is played by Greg in this fic, unless you want to picture JJ.

Part 1 of 3

Seeing him with Liz hurts. Hurts more than any gun shoot wound inflicted by Jason or beating from any man. After he said Liz's name in the hot tub, things had just ended. They had supposedly had closure and became friends, but not from Sam's point of view.

She goes out of her way to avoid him. No longer goes to Kelly's or the docks because they both hold too many memories. Every time she steps into her apartment she feels as if she is suffocating. She sees her couch and is reminded of the first time he told her he loved her.

She can't eat at her kitchen table without thinking about their little trysts. She can't lay in her own bed without missing him. He is everywhere. Her home had once been his home. Maybe not officially, but in all the ways that mattered. And now she misses him. So much.

Part of her regrets ending it so abruptly, without giving herself time to process what he had done. Another part knows that what he did was inexcusable. Then again he had forgiven her for watching his son get kidnapped. What is love without forgiveness?

Sighing, she slams her head against her pillow, desperate for some sleep, but knowing she won't be getting any. She refuses to sleep on what was dubbed as his side of the bed.

She wonders if he is holding Liz right now. If her head is nestled in her neck like hers used to be. If they spoon, make love with equal passion as her and Lucky used to. If they've actually reunited or if the kiss she had witnessed had been a one time thing. If Lucky missed her, yearned for her.

She wonders all these things, but she will never say them aloud. Even it means watching Lucky move on with another woman. She will do so in painful silence.

She's been hanging around Jason a lot lately. They have a decent friendship but Sam doesn't want anything more. After being with Lucky, she is starting to wonder if she really ever loved Jason. Then again how is it possible for her to love Lucky so passionately, yet him not to return it?

It wasn't supposed to work that way, was it? Wasn't she supposed to be her soul mate's soul mate? Maybe this was some cruel punishment being bestowed upon her for past sins. For conning previous men, for lying to the only man she ever really loved for so many months. Maybe it was right for her to lose him.

All she knows is that it hurts like hell.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

The next day she drags herself to work, goes through the motions as the make up artists do her up, make her look perfect for the camera. Sam doesn't feel perfect. If anything she feels worthless and unlovable. Unlovable to Jax, Sonny, Jason. And worse Lucky.

Things move fast as she is shoved in front of the camera. She smiles and talks some bullshit. It seems to make the crew and camera man happy because she gets to go home a little early. A twelve hour shift, rather than a sixteen hour. She'd rather have the sixteen hour shift. She hates being alone. It gives her too much time to think.

Back at home, she searches her kitchen for something to eat but realizes she doesn't have anything. Which means she'll have go to the store, risk running into Lucky and Liz, together. Because she's sure they do their grocery shopping together, as a family.

But, she is presently surprised when she is able to grab some lunch meat, bread, and milk without so much as attracting a glance from any of the Port Charles residents.

At least something went the way she wanted today.

She eats supper, alone. A ham sandwich and chips. It's then that she realizes that she has to do something, anything. She can't keep living like this. Stuck with what ifs and what could have beens. She has to been honest with Lucky. Even if honesty was never her strong suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of 3

Lucky glances over at the clock, not wanting to close his eyes for the night. Because every time he does images of Sam dance behind his eyelids. Her smile and laugh resounds in his head. As do her tears. Tears he had caused by saying his ex-wife's name. He hadn't meant to. He really had been thinking about Sam. She had been his main focus. His only focus that night.

Liz was merely an after thought. He had simply been grateful she had brought them together, but for some reason he hadn't known how to express the reason behind why he moaned another's name.

It was too late now, though. She was back with Jason, dedicating her life to the mob again. Willingly putting herself in the line of fire for another man. When she had told him she wanted to be a P.I. he had wanted to support her and he did. He just didn't want her to risk her life everyday. He couldn't bare to lose her. But, he did anyway.

He runs his hands through his hair and once again looks at the clock. 2 Am. He considers calling in tomorrow, but immediately dismisses the idea. Mac needs him. A lot of new cases are coming in about missing women in New York City. At least someone still needs him.

His job and his sons are the only reason he gets up in the morning. He sleeps on Liz's couch merely because he doesn't want to be alone in his apartment, because it carries too many memories. Liz understands. She misses Jason almost as much as he misses Sam.

He enjoys being so close to the boys, but part of him can't but wish him and Sam had actually gotten the chance to move in together like they had planned. He can't help but imagine her next to him. The feel of her body, the smell of her hair, the softness of her hair as it grazed his bare chest. The way her tiny nose always found it's way into his neck. God, he missed her.

The next day is hell. He goes into work, half asleep and immediately Mac slams a case file on his desk and fills him in on what is known about the newest case. They think it is mob related this time, and Lucky's mind immediately goes to Sam. Will she be next?

He hopes not. He doesn't know what he would do if she was killed. Probably die. Not even his boys could bring him back from the brink if something like that happened. He wonders if she even cares about his wellbeing anymore. If she ever thinks of him or what they were to each other.

He doubts it. After all, she was basically back with Jason. With him every second of every day. And that way okay. As long as he didn't have to see them. Which he knew eventually he would. He's sure he will be invited to their wedding to their baby's first birthday party.

He had always wanted to give Sam a baby. Had even researched fertility treatments. But, he had never told her that. Finally, he glances over the file and feels sick to his stomach. Yes, if this was Sam, he would definitely die. No question. And it would be a natural death. Like one of a love bird after their mate dies.

After a couple hours of just staring into space Mac tells him to go home. Go home? He can't. Doesn't Mac know that? Home means memories of Sam. Too many memories. But, Mac insists he is no use to them and obviously needs a day off. So Lucky goes home.

Once home, Lucky does some more staring into space, because he actually went home this time, to his apartment. While him and Liz are close, he doubts she would appreciate if he raided her fridge without her consent. They aren't that close. They're the co-parenting type of close.

They are far from friends, but she understands. And that is all that matters, because everyone else just pities him.

There's a knock at his door and he wonders who it could possibly be. He doesn't really have friends these days. And both Mac and Liz are at work. He hasn't spoken to Lulu, Nikolas, or his father for weeks. He contemplates ignoring it, but the knocking comes again, this time more urgent sounding.

So, he opens the door. On the other side is his obsession. His love. The only thing he has been thinking about for weeks. Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 of 3

Sam stands, awkwardly, outside Lucky's apartment. When he fails to invite her in, she begins to think that coming over was a mistake and turns around to leave.

"No! Stay!" His voice is desperate and Sam allows herself to believe that he misses her as much as she misses him. But, she knows better. Still she has to get this off her chest or she'll explode.

Plus, isn't it a good sign he's at his place and not at Liz's? Slowly, she turns around, her eyes glued to the carpeted floor.

"Sam?" His voice is questioning, nervous, and just a little bit shaky.

She looks up, her eyes stopping at his chin. "Hey," she says, in return.

"Hey," he repeats.

She clears her throat, which wakes him from whatever trance he was in and causes him invite her in. Hesitantly, she enters his apartment. When they were together they hadn't spent much time there. But they had spent enough for their to be memories around every corner.

Nervously, she intertwines her fingers, stretching them right below her chin. She watches as he bites his bottom lip and remembers doing the same thing at one time.

"Wanna sit?" He asks.

She nods, and silently takes a seat. He does the same.

It feels odd having him so close, but not being able to touch him. Not like the way she wants. It's pure torture.

"So…" He peers at her underneath her hair, and she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. One glance and she is already breaking down.

"So," she repeats.

"It's good to see you," he offers.

She smiles, the tiniest of smiles. "Yeah? You too."

He smiles in response and she finally gets the courage to look at him. Not in the eye. But, still, it's progress. She wonders if she should just blurt it out or take her time. Perhaps she should just leave and say that she tried.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

She nods, pauses, then says, "no."

He turns towards her even more, the couch shifting from his weight. She can feel his eyes on her, she has his full attention.

"What's wrong?"

"I came over here to tell you something, but I'm not sure I want to tell you anymore," she says, truthfully, surprised she had enough courage to even say that much.

He scoots just a bit closer to her. "Sam, you can tell me anything. Okay? We're friends?"

"Friends?" She repeats, her voice quiet.

"Yeah. Friends."

She looks up, trying, but failing, to hold in her tears.

Immediately, she is pulled into Lucky's arms.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry. Tell me, whatever it is, and I'll try to fix it. Okay? Is it Jason? Did he hurt you again?"

She shakes her head, choking on a sob. It felt so good to be back in his arms. It was overwhelming.

"I miss you," she says in a strangled whisper.

"I'm right here," he assures her. "I always have been."

"No. You haven't." By now her sobs have turned into silent tears.

"Then tell me how I can be."

"I miss you, Lucky. I still…" she trails off.

"You still what?"

"I still love you," she whispers, hiding her eyes in his shirt, afraid to see his expression.

She feels him stiffen then relax as a long sigh leaves his body. Then those words. The words that she has been yearning to hear leave his lips. The words that bring her world back together.

"I love you, too."

She is sobbing again, and he is wiping furiously at her tears, using both his lips and thumbs. They fall down onto the couch together, her beneath him, and their lips meet for the first time in months. It feels like she can finally breath again. Like blood is finally flowing through her veins again. Like she is alive again.

His lips move to her neck, where he whispers that he has missed her too. As he trails kisses along her collar bone, he whispers he loves her, over and over again. She relishes in every word and touch.

This can't be real. It has to be a dream.

"It's real."

Apparently she has voiced her thoughts. "God. Lucky, I love you so much. So much that it hurts. I don't want it to hurt though, not anymore."

He shakes his head in her neck before gently kissing it. He pulls back and looks her in the eyes, brushing hair away from her face. "It won't, I promise. Never again."

She pulls him back down for another soul searing kiss, and as their lips move she knows that she is finally home.


End file.
